


UF!Papyrus/Take no crap!Reader

by Grillby_Coalee



Series: Fic raffle [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Love Confessions, Other, Underfell Papyrus, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee





	UF!Papyrus/Take no crap!Reader

 [@babyfacedadult](https://tmblr.co/mQlfRApwN0jAYPXT4SHz1ww) this is your fic!)

“HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS’ FRIEND!” Edge snapped at the guy that just called you an a-hole. You, being you, walked up to that idiot and knocked him out with one punch, the way Edge had taught you.

“Friend! You have taken my advice! WELL DONE!” Edge congratulates you on your attack and takes your arm so you two will leave. You happily follow him out of the shop and start talking on the back to his house.

“I was only able to do that since you taught me how to.” You tell him.

Edge responds, “Friend, I taught you that move because I care about you and don’t want to see you hurt. If you mention that to anyone I will hurt you myself.” You laugh because you knew he was lying. You knew for a fact the Edge would never hurt you. Kinda why you had a crush on him in the first place. He grumbles at your laughter and hurries you inside when you arrive.

“BROTHER I AM HOME!” Edge shouts.there is no response and you point out the note on the table that says,

“hey bro. i’m not home right now. went to grillby’s. see ya ‘round -red”  Edge reads the note and sighs, grumbling about how lazy his brother is sometimes. YOu ask him why he wanted yo to come over and he turns away, though you definitely caught a blush. 

“Edge… Do you like me? Romantically I mean. ‘s fine if you don’t just curious that’s all.” You quickly ask kinda nervously. Edge sighs and kisses you pulling away after a moment. 

“Does that answer your question Human?” Edge mutters almost to quiet to hear.

“Yeah. It does. And I like you to you big nerd!” You says laughingly before giving him a proper kiss. That was the start of you becoming his Mate and the start of the most insane part of your life. 

The End.


End file.
